When interacting with current hand-held devices, the user typically needs to watch the device's user-interface, e.g., for selecting options from a menu of the device. For example, a typical mobile phone, PDA or remote control device requires that the user watches the keypad or touch screen when entering the desired alphanumeric characters or selecting the proper sequence of keys or icons to choose a menu option. This is considered highly undesirable when, e.g, the user is driving a car or has to focus on something else or is operating in an environment with insufficient light. Also, a visually impaired user is barred from properly interacting with such apparatus.